


Home

by Excalicoe



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Post BotFA, sad things are sad, she does not deserve this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 12:03:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4834628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Excalicoe/pseuds/Excalicoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dis flees down to the tombs after Dwalin tells her the fates of her family. Seeing their tombs causes her to realize that she will never be happy in Erebor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

Dis crumples in Dwalin's arms when he tells her the fates of her family. Dwalin leads her back to her rooms, not knowing she would disappear as soon as he leaves for three days.

She flees down to the tombs.

Thorin's is grand and deserving of him - a king under the mountain after all. Her shaking hands trace his name, wishing he had been the one to greet her at the gate with a smile, not Dwalin with a somber expression. Fingers linger on the fresh flowers and Dis wonders who brought them down.

Next to Thorin lies Fili, her golden son, the one who was always content to be second to his brother. Dwalin had told her he had screamed at them to run before he died. Her Fili had always been too selfless for his own good, too willing to die for those he loved. Once more she questions the fresh flowers below the runes.

On Thorin's other side is Kili - always the baby of the family, the reckless little rascal. Never had Dis truly believed a stone could do much good - it was only a smoothed piece of rock - but maybe just this once he would be cautious. A ridiculous notion, really. Flowers decorate Kili's tomb as well.

Dis returns to Thorin's tomb and slides down the head of it and finally cries. She hadn't made a sound when Dwalin told her nor when she saw for herself that he spoke true. Only now does she feel the same hollow emptiness that she felt when Frerin had died. She has no more family - no more brothers, no more sons. She has no one.

Her childhood home feels like a place of misery now. Thorin fought with his dying breath to bring them home- but this "home" is naught but a cold empty mountain.

Home is Thorin holding her close after her husband died.

Home is the sweat in the air when Thorin comes home after a day in the forge. He insisted on staying as long as possible to earn even a coin more for them.

Home is Fili kissing her on the cheek when he arrives home.

Home is the unsteady kitchen table Fili was so proud of making with Thorin. He had carried it home, a grin splitting his face in two, and declared it to be their new table despite how well their current one was faring.

Home is Kili bragging about the inch he has on his big brother.

Home is the gouge in the floor where Kili dropped his sword showing off the blade he made with Thorin's help. He had carefully brought it home only to drop it point down into the ground at his feet.

Erebor is not home and it will never be.

**Author's Note:**

> The flowers are a reference to [Beauty Weeps the Brave](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2114304) by [Laora](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Laora/pseuds/Laora)


End file.
